It's Over
by MireLLos BubbleVirus
Summary: Jadi... Seperti inikah rasanya menyesal? EXO Chanyeol/Baekhyun (ChanBaek)
**Title : It's Over**

 **Length : Ficlet**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : EXO Chanyeol Baekhyun (ChanBaek)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau memberitau Chanyeol kalau pulang kuliah nanti aku ingin bicara dengannya?", tanya Baekhyun pelan. 

Sehun menatapnya. "Akan kusampaikan. Sudah ya.", ucapnya seraya berlari kearah lapangan. 

Baekhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. _'Sudah saatnya aku mengatakannya.'_ , batinnya lirih. Wajah mungilnya terlihat begitu kecewa.

Seusai perkuliahan terakhir, Baekhyun buru-buru membereskan tasnya lalu bergegas ke kelas Chanyeol. Untunglah Chanyeol masih di dalam kelas. Kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau hari ini ia tidak akan bisa bicara dengannya lagi. 

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya saat dilihatnya Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Tanpa bicara apapun, ia melangkah melewati Baekhyun yang tampak menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Chanyeol-a, kau jadi kerumahku kan?", tanya Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Sementara Baekhyun hanya bisa menghentikan langkahanya dibelakang Chanyeol. 

"Tentu saja jadi.", jawab Chanyeol seraya menepuk bahu temannya itu. 

Kepala Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung terangkat. Ditatapnya Chanyeol yang kini tengah mengobrol seru dengan temannya yang lain. "Chanyeol.", ucap Baekhyun lirih. 

"Eoh. Baekhyun? Kau disini?", tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Kemudian ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol. "Yak Park Chanyeol. Kan tadi sudah kukatakan padamu. Kalau..." 

"Aku pulang duluan Sehun-a!", seru Chanyeol yang kini tampak mengejar Jongin yang sudah berlari nendahuluinya. 

Sehun menghela napas. Ia tau akhirnya pasti seperti ini. "Kau sebaiknya pulang saja.", ucapnya seraya nenepuk bahu Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun diam. Matanya terus menatap kearah Chanyeol yang kini sudah sampai di ujung lorong. "Dia mau kemana?", tanyanya pelan. 

"Bermain di rumah Jongin." 

"Berapa lama?" 

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Hm... Sepertinya sampai menginap. Kenapa?" 

"Bisakah kau sampaikan padanya kalau aku menunggunya di taman jam empat sore?" 

Kening Sehun kembali berkerut. "Taman? Memangnya ada ap...". Ucapan Sehun terhenti lantaran dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang tampak sangat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" 

Baekhyun menarik napas berat. "Tolong beritau Chanyeol kalau aku menunggunya.". Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kampus. Meninggalkan Sehun yang keningnya semakin berkerut.

..

Pukul empat kurang lima menit, Baekhyun tampak sudah duduk di taman menunggu Chanyeol datang. Ia sangat-sangat mengharapkan kehadiran Chanyeol. Karena mungkin ini adalah pembicaraan terakhir mereka. 

Pukul empat lewat sepuluh menit. Kepala Baekhyun tampak terangkat, menatap langit sore. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Chanyeol masih belum datang. "Mungkin jalanan padat jadi dia sedikit terlambat.", ucap Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. 

Pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit. Chanyeol masih belum terlihat juga. Berkali-kali Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, berharap dirinya bisa melihat Chanyeol. 

Pukul empat lewat lima puluh tujuh menit. Chanyeol tetap belum muncul juga. Baekhyun menarik napas berat sebelum dirinya berdiri dari kursi taman. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Maaf Chanyeol. Ini benar-benar kesempatan terakhirmu.", ucap Baekhyun pelan. Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan taman dengan kekecewaan diwajahnya yang tampak begitu jelas.

..

Dua minggu berlalu. Chanyeol merasa ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Benar. Baekhyun. Sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak melihat Baekhyun di kampus. 

"Chanyeol!", seru Jongin. 

Chanyeol menoleh. "Apa?" 

"Kau kenapa sih? Sejak tadi melamun terus. Ada masalah?" 

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa.", ucapnya datar. Kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di kantin. 

"Tapi besok Baekhyun kembali kan?" 

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya saat didengarnya seseorang menyebut nama Baekhyun. Kemudian dilihatnya dua orang keluar dari kelas terdekat. "Jongdae. Minseok."

"Park Chanyeol.", ucap Jongdae terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", tanya Minseok.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? Baekhyun kembali? Memangnya Baekhyun kemana?", tanya Chanyeol.

Minseok dan Jongdae tampak saling berpandangan. "Aaa... Rupanya kau bisa mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun juga ya.", ucap Jongdae.

"Jangan khawatir. Besok juga kau akan melihatnya di kampus.", ucap Minseok seraya menarik Jongdae pergi.

"Tunggu.", ucap Chanyeol yang tidak ditanggapi oleh kedua teman Baekhyun tadi.

..

Keesokan harinya Chanyeol memang melihat Baekhyun di kelas. Oh benar, hari ini mereka ada kelas yang sama. Hanya satu kelas ini saja. Tak hentinya Chanyeol mencuri pandang kearah Baekhyun yang duduk dibarisan kedua. _'Kau sedikit berubah.'_ , batin Chanyeol.

Saat perkuliahan selesai, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun bergegas meninggalkan kelas. Tanpa meladeni Jongin yang memanggil-manggil namanya, Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun keluar kelas. Langkahnya terhenti saat dilihatnya Baekhyun tengah mengobrol bersama Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Jadi dia disini?". Pertanyaan Jongdae terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Kemudian ia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun merona sebelum dirinya mengangguk pelan.

"Wah... Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya.", ucap Minseok yang dihadiahi sikutan oleh Jongdae.

' _Melihatnya? Melihat siapa?'_ , batin Chanyeol bingung.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol melihat wajah Baekhyun merona. "Ayo. Dia sudah menunggu.", ucap Baekhyun.

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. _'Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?'_. Kemudian ia pun berjalan mengikuti mereka bertiga kearah parkiran.

Sekali lagi langkah Chanyeol terhenti saat dilihatnya seorang laki-laki mendekati Baekhyun. Laki-laki yang bahkan lebih tinggi darinya. Laki-laki yang bisa dipastikan seorang keturunan asing. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan. Dengan rambut pirang yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Benar. Chanyeol baru menyadarinya sekarang kalau Baekhyun mengubah warna rambutnya.

"Minseok, Jongdae, kenalkan ini Kris."

 _'Kris? Siapa dia?'_ , batin Chanyeol.

"Hallo. Aku Kris Wu.", ucap laki-laki itu.

"Hallo Kris.", ucap Minseok.

"Wah... Kau tampan sekali.", ucap Jongdae yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Kau berlebihan.", ucap laki-laki itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya. Sampai nanti Minseok Jongdae.", ucap Baekhyun. Kemudian laki-laki itu merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan keduanya berjalan kearah mobil.

"Minseok. Jongdae.", panggil Chanyeol pelan setelah mobil Baekhyun meninggalkan parkiran.

Minseok dan Jongdae menoleh. "Kau disini juga rupanya.", ucap Jongdae.

"Tadi itu..."

"Oh yang tadi itu. Kekasih barunya Baekhyun. Eh tidak tidak. Tunangannya.", ucap Minseok santai.

DEG...

"T-tunangan?"

Jongdae dan Minseok mengangguk bersamaan. "Benar. Itu tunangan Baekhyun. Tampan sekali kan.", ucap Jongdae.

"T-tapi..."

"Tapi? Tapi apa?", tanya Minseok. Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau Baekhyun masih kekasihmu Park Chanyeol?", tanya Jongdae. Sekali lagi Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

"Seharusnya waktu itu kau datang saat Baekhyun menyuruhmu ke taman. Seharusnya kau disana dan mendengar semuanya dari bibir Baekhyun sendiri.", ucap Minseok.

"Sekarang semuanya sudah berakhir kan. Baekhyun sudah pergi. Kau tidak bisa menyakitinya lagi."

"Menyakitinya? Apa maksudmu Kim Jongdae?"

Jongdae dan Minseok mencibir. "Tak taukah kau kalau Baekhyun sudah tau kalau kau tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai kekasih.", ucap Jongdae.

"Temanmu sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Si jangkung panda itu.", timpal Minseok.

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Ia ingat kalau dirinya memang pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Tao. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Tao akan mengatakannya pada Baekhyun. Tidak. Maksudnya... Bukan. Bukan Chanyeol tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun. Bukan seperti itu kan.

"Sekarang tolong jangan mengganggu Baekhyun kami lagi. Pergilah seperti yang selalu kau inginkan. Menjauhlah dari Baekhyun. Lakukanlah hal-hal yang sudah sejak lama kau inginkan tanpa Baekhyun.", ucap Jongdae.

"Baekhyun sudah bahagia sekarang Park Chanyeol. Aku berterima kasih padamu. Berkat kau, akhirnya Baekhyun bertemu laki-laki yang menganggapnya istimewa.", ucap Minseok. Kemudian dirinya dan Jongdae berjalan menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

..

Setelah kejadian itu, Chanyeol langsung mendatangi Sehun. "Jadi gara-gara itu.", ucap Sehun saat ia menceritakan semuanya.

"Kau tau sesuatu kan?", tanya Chanyeol.

"Mungkin ya dan mungkin tidak. Tapi rasanya memang ada yang aneh saat aku melihat wajahnya waktu itu.", ucap Sehun. "Tunggu. Aku baru ingat. Beberapa hari sebelumnya saat Baekhyun menyuruhku memberitaumu kalau ia ingin bicara dengamu. Baekhyun sempat bergumam 'Kenapa kau tidak pernah menatapku?' begitu.", ucap Sehun lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga bertanya seperti itu padanya. Lalu Baekhyun menjawab kenapa kau tidak pernah bersikap ramah padanya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti saat kan bersama teman-temanmu padanya."

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa kan. Maksudku... Dia kekasihku. Masa aku memperlakukannya sama dengan teman-temanku. Tidak mungkin kan.", jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tapi sayangnya sikapmu padanya itu lebih seperti tidak menganggapnya ada Chanyeol-a. Seolah dia itu sebuah tembok, ada tapi kau acuhkan."

Chanyeol terdiam. Benarkah dirinya seperti itu pada Baekhyun? Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang? Baekhyun nya sudah pergi, sudah bahagia dengan seseorang yang mencintainya. "Seperti inikah rasanya menyesal Sehun-a?", tanya Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

 *****END*****


End file.
